


У военных всегда есть план, не так ли?

by nikirik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый сосед Джона играет на скрипке и на его нервах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Скрипку терпите? Я иногда играю. Соседям лучше знать худшие стороны друг друга, - голос Шерлока Холмса был словно выверен по миллиметровке. Он идеально отражался от стерильных больничных стен.  
\- Что ж, если это самое плохое, - растерянно протянул Ватсон. От этого странного долговязого человека у него кружилась голова.  
\- Иногда я неделями не разговариваю и бываю довольно зануден, - добавил тот. И потом, слегка наклонив голову и скривив рот в подобие улыбки, - и я абсолютно равнодушен к сексу.  
Пока доктор иллюстрировал собой выражение «пачка на пол», его новый знакомый подмигнул и скрылся за дверью, повторив напоследок свое имя и адрес квартиры.  
\- Что это было? - наконец произнес Джон.  
\- Да, он такой, - ухмыльнулся Стэмфорд.

Джон был человек военный, поэтому всю лишнюю информацию отметал, как несущественную. Квартира доктору понравилась, хозяйка оказалась любезной дамой и добродушно снабжала чаем с печеньками, что было приятным разнообразием после казармы и больничной палаты. Рента была ниже средней по Лондону, так что Ватсон решил не выпендриваться и закрыть глаза на сумасбродства новоявленного соседа. В конце концов, у него есть своя спальня, чтобы уединиться, есть свой блог, чтобы выплеснуть раздражение.  
А последнего накопилось немало.  
Начать с того, что Шерлок Холмс был принципиально неопрятен, причем при любых попытках воззвать к его совести и чистоплотности он презрительно кривился и объяснял свою позицию десятисложными словами, половина которых, по мнению Джона, была точно не из английского словаря. При этом стоило ему сменить домашний халат на пурпурную рубашку и пиджак, и никто бы не подумал, что этот образец стиля настоящая свинья, угваздавшая кухонный стол следами своих рискованных экспериментов, а гостиную – пулевыми отверстиями во время своих так называемых приступов скуки. И он хранил в холодильнике голову – голову, черт возьми! Джон начал подумывать о покупке мини-холодильника в свою комнату, тем более, его соседу еда все равно не нужна.  
Шерлок был невероятен и невыносим. Он ставил в тупик, одно его существование заставляло осознать собственную ничтожность, чего Джон не испытывал, пожалуй, с третьего класса, когда его не взяли в школьную команду по регби. Из-за роста, сказали они. Стоило окончить школу, университет, стать врачом, пройти Афганистан, чтобы снова ощутить себя недостойным лилипутом.  
Наверное, его психотерапевт позабавился бы, узнав, что его посттравматический синдром сменился комплексом собственной неполноценности. Еще неизвестно, что хуже. Раньше ему не хотелось жить, потому что его не устраивал мир вокруг, а теперь – потому что он не устраивал сам себя.  
Джон не понимал, зачем Шерлок таскает его с собой, разве что ему абсолютно претил любой контакт с особями вроде Андерсона и Донован, но ничего выдающегося он, Ватсон, так и не смог произнести, разве что: «Здесь мертвая женщина!», на что Шерлок среагировал с обоснованным сарказмом: «Глубина анализа несомненная. Что-нибудь еще, доктор?»  
Это было похоже на плохо замаскированное унижение.  
Разговор с теми, кто пытался нассать в его ботинки, у Ватсона был короткий. Хук правой в печень был исключительно эффективен (доктор не зря изучал анатомию). Бить Шерлока рука не поднималась. Джон с горечью думал, что окажись этот всезнающий умник посреди его родной казармы, не прошло бы и часу, как его бы уже макали башкой в унитаз. Доктор не был приверженцем этой методы, но наказать зарвавшегося засранца стоило бы.  
Идею подсыпать слабительное в его чай доктор отверг как не оригинальную.  
Душа требовала чего-то более масштабного.  
Пока мозг трепыхался в попытках изобрести каверзу похитрее, Джон тоскливо разглядывал бледный профиль согнувшегося в три погибели над ноутбуком сыщика. Проклятый умник был к тому же еще и на редкость красив. Ватсон, обладатель курносого носа, неаппетитных морщин по всему лбу и узкой полоски вместо рта, разглядывал соседа с возрастающей неприязнью. Тощий, но теперь это модно. Скелет едва обтянут кожей, Джон содрогнулся от чего-то, слишком похожего на материнский инстинкт. Захотелось немедленно его накормить. Хотя последний выход в ресторан был не слишком удачным…  
Ватсон поморщился, вспоминая.  
-Так у тебя есть девушка?  
\- Нет, не моя сфера.  
-Тогда парень? Что, кстати, нормально.  
-Знаю. Нет.  
-Так ты одинок. Как и я.  
-Слушай, - сочувственно протянул Шерлок, - мне лестно твое внимание, но я женат на своей работе и…  
Это было в разы хуже, чем стоять над мертвым телом не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
Одно предположение, что Шерлок мог притягивать его, пробивало огромную брешь в его самооценке. Он не желал быть инструментом, подопытным, обслугой, подносящей еду и убирающей мусор. Он был так зол на Шерлока, что почти жалел, что не взял деньги его брата. Мог бы прокутить. Да уж. Чертова принципиальность.  
Шерлок исчез без предупреждения посреди очередного запутанного дела. Джон сам не знал, что заставило его тогда включить поиск телефона, когда его сосед сбежал «подышать свежим воздухом». Почему он последовал за сигналом, что подтолкнуло его, может, интуиция военного, но он прибыл в то самое место в то самое время. И вид Шерлока, готового проглотить неизвестно что ради глупых амбиций, - как он, ординарный и неприметный, смог разгадать ловушку и вовремя сделать выстрел?  
Он убил, рука даже не дрогнула, посылая пулю сквозь два оконных стекла прямо в чужое тело.  
Он был спокоен, когда Шерлок с оранжевым одеялом на плечах подошел к нему.  
\- Ты избавился от оружия, Джон? – о, конечно, он обо всем догадался.  
НО Джон никогда не дергался, когда знал, что делает и ради чего он это делает.  
Он должен был сохранить жизнь этого человека.  
Возможно, это было признанием его превосходства.  
Но Джону не было обидно, ничуть.  
Незаметно для них обоих Шерлок перешел от обозначения Ватсона « ЭТО со мной» к «это мой друг». Однажды Джон исправил его, назвавшись коллегой. Взгляд Шерлока был недоуменным и почти обиженным, если бы доктор был уверен, что такое вообще возможно.  
Хотя грани возможного казались теперь невероятно размытыми.  
Быть другом стало наградой, равной которой Джон не получал и на войне.  
Он не считал себя приоритетным объектом привязанности, поэтому, когда его коллега по больнице Сара согласилась на свидание, он не счел нужным испытывать судьбу. Джон Ватсон, король компромиссов.  
Но тут вмешался невозможный Шерлок. Он и его определение свиданий. «Два, человека, которые нравятся друг другу, хотят провести время вместе…»  
У него чуть не остановилось сердце, как оно ни разу не дернулось при мысли о Саре, он думал только о том, что Шерлок хочет пойти на свидание с ним. И ожидание, и стыд, и ликующая радость, когда Холмс появился в том цирке. Джон был слишком счастлив, чтобы ненавидеть себя. Как будто это что-то доказывало, что-то, кроме увлеченности Шерлока новым делом.  
Джон снова и снова оставался на кушетке у Сары, оттягивая неизбежное, сам не зная почему.  
А потом он рассердился на Шерлока, тот палил по стенам и хаял его блог. Джон знал, ему просто скучно, но обида перевесила и он ушел. А утром узнал про взрыв.  
Теперь он совершенно точно знал, как это, когда сердце остановилось.  
Все обиды, причиненные Шерлоком, воображаемые и нет, исчезли в тот момент, когда он увидел продырявленные стены Бейкер-стрит.  
И как он готов был кинуться на шею этому задаваке, который пиликал на скрипке, словно ничего не произошло. Если бы не Майкрофт…  
А потом Джона поймали.  
Двое затащили в кеб, обмотали взрывчаткой, сунули в руку пейджер и отвезли в то место, где он никак не рассчитывал оказаться.  
\- Не ожидал, - пришлось сказать Джону и это было больнее, чем если бы его взорвали прямо на месте, - увидеть этот полный боли взгляд, эту нерешительность, эту ранимость.  
Только не он, решил Джон, вглядываясь в серебряные глаза. Одним злодеем и одним скучным воякой меньше, подумаешь потеря. Мельком подумал о сестре, но решение было уже принято.  
И только когда Шерлок не двинулся с места, не воспользовавшись его самоотречением, когда кинулся срывать с него взрывчатку, когда услышал нервное: «То, что ты сделал, было…хорошо.», только тогда Джон позволил себе подумать. Наплевать, что он равнодушен к сексу. Он – единственный человек, КОТОРОГО Я ЛЮБЛЮ. И он будет со мной.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон не был стратегом, но он был участником вторжения в Афганистан, что, казалось, должно было дать ему преимущество перед гражданскими. Хотя когда речь шла о Шерлоке Холмсе, язык не поворачивался обозначить его стандартным определением ("гражданские должны уцелеть", "гражданские не должны узнать" и т.д.). В представлении Ватсона эти самые гражданские были как стадо овец на зеленой лужайке, вокруг которой разгрывался Апокалипсис, но овец надежно охраняли от травмирующей действительности. Шерлок ни в коем случае не подпадал под определение "мирной овцы". Джон некоторое время раздумывал не присоединить его ли к группе "неопределившихся, но возможных мировых владык", но потом решил, что в последнее время слишком много смотрел "Теорию большого взрыва".  
Однако доктор был уверен, что силовые методы ожидаемого результата не дадут. Мировая практика доказывала, что он прав. Как подступиться к гению, Джон не представлял.  
Некоторое время он серьезно подумывал о гипнозе или, на крайний случай, НЛП. С другой стороны,окружающие давно и безуспешно пытались внедрить мысль о возможности существования пары Джон/Шерлок в голову последнего. Безрезультатно.  
Шерлок продолжал наслаждаться абсолютной и безнаказанной асексуальностью. Джону очень хотелось его наказать. Хотя бы за плесень в бутербродах. Доктор не исключал, что воздействие плетки на седалище пойдет сыщику только на пользу. Где-то он что-то читал об этом...Ладно, погуглим.  
К сожалению, на пути к хэппи-энду наметились непреодолимые препятствия в виде: 1) совершенного сочетания внешности и интеллекта в обозначенном объекте; 2) отсутствия у Джона уверенности в собственной привлекательности, сообразительности и возможности завязать однополые отношения в связи с тем, что он и обычные-то отношения сливал в унитаз...  
Джон затосковал.  
Настолько, что это заметила не только добросердечная миссис Хадсон, неравнодушная к нему Сара, но и сам смутный объект желания ака Шерлок.  
"Соскучился по твоим булочкам.ШХ"  
Рука Джона, державшая палочку для осмотра горла пациента на предмет тонзиллита, так и дрогнула в этом самом горле, другая чуть не выронила мобильник.  
По булочкам, говоришь, с горечью подумал доктор, выписывая жертве своей несдержанности рецепт. Фиг тебе, а не булочки.Ты б еще заметил, что я тебе давно тапочки в зубах не приношу.

Джон вынул телефон и набрал СМС Лестрейду.  
Тот ответил на удивление быстро.  
Джон пробормотал чуть слышно ""Бугагашеньки", снял халат и вышел из кабинета.


	3. Chapter 3

А тем временем в замке... то есть на Бейкер-стрит самый совершенный мозг столетия ржавел без дела.  
Если бы Шерлок озаботился филологическими изысканиями, то, возможно, его "скуууучно" увеличилось бы на " скучно без".В последнее время после предлога появились варианты.   
Мозг Шерлока бинарных систем не выносил. Может быть, поэтому он с детства ненавидел деление. Да-да, и митоз тоже.  
Что уж говорить о почковании. Оно просто пробуждало в нем самые низменные социопатические инстинкты.   
Если Шерлок сталкивался с чем-то ВНЕ своего мозга, то предполагал всего два выхода: 1) либо он встретил выдающийся и противостоящий ему ум, который должен был по возможности эффектно уничтожить; 2) либо он встречал совершенно НЕ выдающийся и подчиняющийся ему мозг. Тогда ему становилось скучно.   
Инцидент в бассейне не вписывался в установленные Шерлоком рамки. Он не ожидал ( а все, что не было преодпределено ходом дедукции, являлось бессовестным нарушением правил игры), что увидит именно это лицо перед собой, выговаривающее эти слова. На какую-то отвратительно затянувшуюся милисекунду он почти поверил. Что его предал самый неподходящий для этого человек. Которого он по своей воле назвал другом. Предположение было невероятным, но как утверждал сам Шерлок, если отбросить всё совершенно невозможное, то именно то, что останется — каким бы невероятным оно ни казалось — и есть истина. Неприятно было от того, что такая истина Шерлоку не нравилась, а он НИКОГДА не оценивал истину в категориях личных предпочтений.  
Но Шерлок только вскочил на карусель в парке аттракционов Мориарти.  
В тот момент Шерлок жалел как никогда в жизни, что его мозг работает со скоростью, которая позволила ему за крошечное мгновение представить себе, каково это, быть преданным Джоном. А потом, даже еще не разглядев торчащих из под парки проводов, он с удивительной четкостью ( которая обычно приходила после второго никотинового пластыря) осознал, что ошибся и ОБРАДОВАЛСЯ этому. Поистине, жизнь не переставала его удивлять. Жизнь с Джоном, по крайней мере.  
В ту же секунду он понял, что жизнь его блогера может оборваться в любой момент, и ему стало СТРАШНО. Шерлок ненавидел беспомощность. Он мог нажать на курок, едва этот претенциозный паренек в сшитом на заказ ( у его портного!) костюме вышел к бортику, он мог попытаться сбежать, когда Джон в тщетной попытке обхватил горло Мориарти...Он ничего не сделал. Это было скверно, очень скверно. И это было хорошо.   
Словно в нем вдруг заработала двоичная система счисления.  
Словно для правильной работы его Вселенной вдруг стал нужен кто-то, стоящий напротив. Не тот, в костюме с плебейскими повадками, которым он был так одержим все эти дни, а ЭТОТ, совершенно не выдающийся ( в обычной системе координат), Джон Ватсон, доктор.  
Мир определенно сошел с ума.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда позвонили в дверь, Шерлок позволил себе выдать желаемое за действительное. Секунда ушла на размышление, достаточно ли извинительным для спуска бегом по лестнице является глубоко укоренившаяся зависимость от булочек с маком (происки коварного афганского ветерана), затем условности сочтены несущественными, и пять секунд спустя он уже был внизу.  
\- И вовсе не обязательно делать такое лицо, - вместо приветствия пробурчал Лестрейд. – Вы что же, мне не рады? Я же Ваш личный поставщик развлечений.  
-Да,да, инспектор, новая порция антискукоина? – кисло осведомился Шерлок, поворачиваясь спиной к полицейскому.  
\- Вообще-то, скорее старая, - не смутился Лестрейд. – Надо прокатиться в бассейн.  
Длинная фигура замерла на середине ступеньки.  
-Хотите полюбоваться на развалины, езжайте в Стоунхендж, - через плечо бросил Шерлок. – Я занят.  
-Холмс, это не просьба, - хладнокровно возразил инспектор и добавил, поскольку Шерлок уже оборачивался с выражением лица « А ну-ка, попробуй мне прикажи», - следственный эксперимент.  
-Какой, к чертям, следственный эксперимент, когда обвиняемый может присутствовать на месте преступления исключительно в виде ошметок мозгов в пластиковом контейнере?!  
-Там были еще снайперы, - голос у инспектора был негромкий и отвратительно понимающий.  
-Если откажусь, натравите на меня рейд пустоголовых под предводительством Андерсона? – Холмс сопротивлялся уже больше для проформы. Он поднимался, чтобы забрать пальто.  
-Было бы неплохо, если бы Вы были одеты как в тот раз, - крикнул ему в след Лестрейд.  
-Костюм все еще в химчистке, - отрезал Шерлок.  
-Что ж, стоило попытаться, - ухмыльнулся инспектор.

 

-Давайте покончим с этим поскорее, - Шерлок угрюмо разглядывал серое лондонское небо сквозь пробитую крышу.   
Крупные куски мусора уже убрали, но повреждения были чересчур обширными.  
-Сюда словно бомба упала, - пробормотал Лестрейд.  
-Поразительная наблюдательность. Может, уже приступим?  
Инспектор вздохнул и жестом предложил ему начинать.  
\- Итак, - в своей стремительной манере заговорил Шерлок, - я стоял вот здесь, под трибунами, рассчитывая, что таким образом предотвратил возможное нападение сзади. В руках держал пистолет Веблей-Скотт 38 калибра и прицелился при звуке шагов, когда из кабинки вышел Джон…ДЖОН!!!!   
Шерлок заиндевел.   
Он почти услышал, как с хрустальным звоном в голове перстукиваются, словно сосульки, какие-то совсем ненужные мысли.  
Ватсон улыбался чуть виновато, парка на нем была того же бежевого оттенка, нет, конечно, не та, но похожая…  
Шерлок заметался на месте.  
-ЛЕСТРЕЙД!!!! – во все легкие гаркнул он, но отозвалось лишь эхо.  
Джон смотрел на него, не мигая.   
Умом Шерлок понимал, что никакой угрозы не существует, что больше не будет красных точек на груди, не будет взрывов, но видеть Джона снова таким…уязвимым было абсолютно, невероятно, убийственно невыносимо.   
И Шерлок плюнул на мозг.  
Если бы у Джона Ватсона, доктора, афганского ветерана, был внутренний голос, он был бы, наверное, похож на Майкрофта Холмса, такой же всезнающий и самодовольный. И Джон не испытывал сомнений на тот счет, что этот самый голос обязательно поинтересовался бы у него: «А какой момент в своей жизни, доктор, Вы считаете, обладает для Вас первостатейной важностью?» И Джон бы ему ответил: «Сейчас». «А почему же, позвольте спросить, достопочтенный доктор, Вы стоите в самый важный момент своей жизни и молчите, как китайский партизан на допросе?» И Джон бы ему ничего не ответил. Он просто послал бы его по старой военной привычке. Ага, в Афганистан.  
Потому что если и был кто-то, кто мог бы понять, как трудно дались Ватсону эти несколько шагов из кабинки в полутьму разрушенного бассейна, без взрывчатки под курткой, но с часовой бомбой вместо сердца, то это был тот, кто сейчас отчаянно срывал с него одежду. А Джон лишь молчаливо улыбался, позволяя себя раздевать.   
-Джон, - сильные пальцы вцепились в его свитер, - скажи что-нибудь.  
Джон попробовал протолкнуть застрявшие комком в горле слова.  
-Я ведь все правильно понял? – как низко и тихо звучит этот голос.  
-Кхм, - прокашливается Джон. – Ты все правильно понял. Абсолютно.  
Об этом Джон не станет писать в своем блоге.   
Потому что стихов он сочинять не умеет.  
И на скрипке не играет, а в темноте под его ладонью Шерлок дрожит, как струна.   
Джон диагностирует у себя амнезию. Он не может вспомнить, как это было в первый раз, все те другие первые разы с теми другими людьми, были ли они вообще?  
На дорогом пальто Шерлока, среди руин, после непристойно апокалиптического секса Джон вдруг спрашивает:  
-А когда ты сказал, что не любишь секс, ты… что имел в виду?  
-Что меня не интересуют банальные совокупления.  
-О. – Джон замирает. – Наш секс был банальным совокуплением?  
-Я бы не стал квалифицировать это, как секс.  
-О. – Воздуха в легких хватает только на этот сдавленный возглас.  
-Не понял? – Шерлок грустно улыбается. – Мое сердце можешь выжечь только ты.


End file.
